<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>芳华 by AkabaneShuunen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141479">芳华</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen'>AkabaneShuunen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kimkong Glove Puppet, Puppet - Fandom, 金光布袋戏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*原作背景清水向，有私设有剧情改动原剧没出现的就全是我脑补的，年龄差可能会和原作有点点出入。<br/>　　*脑洞来源：私心想加个设定，让龙矢和菌丝在四杯茶之前先有个一面之缘。特别想知道如果年轻时的龙矢见到小菌丝会是什么样的感觉。我太没文化了，文戏实在是写的很菜…将就一下（？<br/>　　*大美人是金光的，ooc都是我的错。本来想ghs的但是越写越清水，到时候出个番外再搞叭，如果搞了会贴一个链接在这里der。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>上杉龙矢/赤羽信之介, 杉信, 杉赤, 龙凤, 龙赤</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>芳华</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
　　暮春三月，晴空万里无云，清澈明净，山谷幽静唯有溪涧潺潺水声。<br/>
　　突如其来的脚步声，踏碎了此刻的宁静，岸边一个年轻人正沿着溪流缓步而来。年轻人大约二十岁上下，身披竹纹样式羽织，着棕色行灯袴，长发随意披散在身后，腰间配一把刻纹精致的长刀，正随着他的步伐来回摆动。是竹龙众的少主，上杉龙矢。<br/>
　　时逢樱花盛开，上杉本来今日约了小弟恒矢一同去园城寺喝酒赏樱的，没想到小弟突然被父亲叫走不能同行了。他本想着不如今日干脆就去校场练刀，改日再与小弟一起去赏花。只是天气实在是好，又得了闲，出门后脚步便不由自主地向着山中去了。<br/>
　　三月山中的植被还未从寒冬中完全苏醒，满山的绿意尚且稚嫩，上杉便沿着山中的小溪漫无目的地溜达着，丝毫不在意清早的露水沾湿了他的袴角，也不知走了多远，渐渐走到了鲜有人迹的山谷深处腹地。<br/>
　　上杉微微一愣，脚步忽然停了。<br/>
　　此处四面环山不似之前一般狭窄，是一片平坦开阔的草地，旁边的山坡上漫山遍野生长着樱花树，甚至有几株从山坡上漫延到了草地的一角上，乍一看那月白的樱花，仿佛是从高处倾泻而下，流入这山谷中一般。<br/>
　　而让上杉愣住的却并不是眼前的美景，而是在那几株樱花的树荫下坐着一位红发少年。<br/>
　　少年约莫十四五岁，席地而坐，身着简单的白色绣金线凤凰样式大纹与暗红色行灯袴，手持一柄黑色折扇，赤色的长发束在脑后，露出纤长的脖颈，颊边随性地垂着几缕碎发。<br/>
　　上杉并未想到这偶然发现的山谷腹地竟然还会有别人，一时间有些惊讶。<br/>
　　坐在地上的少年也发现了他这位意外到来的客人，歪着头看他。这少年生的长眉凤目，皮肤白皙，面容清秀，目光中参杂着好奇。虽然五官轮廓尚留有两分稚嫩，却掩不住眼中透出的聪慧和机敏。<br/>
　　是一个伶俐俊美的小郎君。<br/>
　　赤羽前一阵外出时偶然发现这处山谷，觉得此地景致清雅幽静，便一直想着以后有了时间可以约同伴一起来赏樱。今日好不容易忙里偷得半日闲，结果没想到总司要同伊织练剑，泪的家中也突然来报，说是他小弟染了风寒吃不下饭。泪匆匆打了声招呼便急急忙忙赶回去照顾了。难得有时间，天气又正好，不出门走走太可惜了，他便带了几壶酒独自一人跑过来这里赏花。虽说独占美景佳酿很是逍遥快活，但一人饮酒难免寂寞。没想到正感慨着，便听见一阵脚步声。<br/>
　　这人迹罕至的山谷中竟还有别人，赤羽对此也感到有些意外，便抬起头来，想看看这位意外来客是谁，便见眼前人是一位年轻武士，剑眉朗目，身材魁梧，配上腰间精致古朴的长刀，颇具几分侠气。<br/>
　　上杉被少年盯的有些不自在，摸了摸鼻子，正要张嘴说些什么，没想到地上的少年率先出声招呼他道：“先生怎么称呼？”<br/>
　　“啊…龙牙…你呢？”<br/>
　　“信，”少年弯了弯嘴角，紧接着问道：“龙牙先生也是来这里赏樱的？”<br/>
　　“嗯…”上杉答道。<br/>
　　“与人有约？” 少年歪着头追问道。<br/>
　　“嗯，算是吧…之前同人约好去圆城寺赏樱，只是临时计划有变，就自己来山中走走了。”<br/>
　　“哈！”那位叫信的少年轻笑一声：“那吾与先生也算是有缘，吾也是…今早刚被同伴放了鸽子，这才来此消遣。”<br/>
　　少年便从手边放着的盒子中取出酒壶，倒了杯酒，往上杉跟前推了推：“相逢即是有缘，先生不介意的话不如坐下来，咱们同饮。”<br/>
　　上杉看着少年仰起的小脸，眉宇间皆是期待和善意，便点点头接过酒杯，在他身旁的草地上坐下。<br/>
　　2.<br/>
　　樱花盛开下坐着的二人相谈甚欢，不知不觉间，酒壶都快见了底。<br/>
　　少年好似不胜酒力，没过多久两颊便透出淡淡的红晕，行为举止越发肆意，曲立起一条腿，将端着酒杯的那只手臂随性地架在膝头。<br/>
　　“哈哈哈哈呵呵，今日与先生一谈，收获颇丰，吾实在没想到在这荒山野岭，也能遇到先生这般对侠义见解如此独到的人。”少年拿过上杉的空酒杯，又替他满上。<br/>
　　“信君过奖了，只是一点愚见，不足挂齿。”上杉拱了拱手，“倒是你，小小年纪，便有如此能为，也是不简单啊。”<br/>
　　“先生赞缪了。”<br/>
　　山间的风带起少年鬓角的碎发，也吹落了暖阳里满树的雪，月白的花瓣落在他的头上，肩膀上，更有一瓣划过他的发梢落了手里的酒杯中。<br/>
　　少年低头玩味地凝视着杯中花瓣，忽然轻声念道：“人世皆攘攘 樱花默然转瞬逝 相对唯顷刻…”<br/>
　　上杉闻言举杯的手顿了一下，片刻后道：“在最美的时刻凋零…吗？”<br/>
　　少年没有正面回答他，反问道：“大人认为如何？”<br/>
　　上杉抿了一口酒：“在最辉煌的时候逝去，不必背负失败与错误，这是许多武人的愿望…”<br/>
　　“是吗…”少年垂下眼眸，似是陷入沉思，半晌过后便开口道：“吾不这样认为，人生真长，会遇到很多对手，有些旗鼓相当，有些实力相差悬殊。对局不会永远赢，也不会永远输。有时间面对失败固然愤怒，但最重要的是保住性命，只有活下来，才能从失败中站起来，扳回劣势。”<br/>
　　上杉听了这一席话，偏头看着眼前的少年，面上流露出一抹惊艳赞许之色。小小年纪还未经历过诸多风浪便能有这样深刻的体悟。这孩子日后就算不成一众之首，也绝对不会是什么简单的人物。上杉偏头看着少年，此时才发现其实他五官的线条是棱角分明的，眉宇间带着淡淡的威严感和坚韧劲，只是被尚未完全褪去的稚气掩住，并不明显。<br/>
　　——看起来的确像是个能成大器的。<br/>
　　“而且人，不会是孤军奋战。”上杉拍拍少年的肩头，“真多时候，一个人的能为是有限的，这个时候便需要同伴相互扶持相互信任。只要不抛下同伴，眼前再多失败，能一起面对，那困难也不足为惧。”<br/>
　　“哈哈哈，先生说的极是。”少年放声大笑道，举起手中酒杯与上杉相碰：“能做先生的朋友，一定是真幸运的事情。”说罢，他便将杯中的酒液合着那片花瓣悉数饮下。<br/>
　　“信君讲笑了。”上杉饮尽手中那杯，抬头看了看天，不知不觉一个上午已经过了，此刻日头高高悬在头顶，是时候回家去了，便起身向少年说道：“时候不早了，吾也该离开了。”<br/>
　　少年见状也不强留他，站起身来拱手行了一礼：“那吾便不耽误先生了。”<br/>
　　上杉向少年还过一礼，拾起地上酒杯递过去还他。少年笑着伸手来接时，温热柔软的手指轻轻划过掌心，那个明艳的笑脸，令他有一瞬间的恍神。<br/>
　　他再次同少年辞别，转身正遇离开，忽闻后面传来一声呼唤：“龙牙先生，咱们还会见面么？”<br/>
　　上杉回头冲他挥挥手：“若再有机会，下次见面，交一个朋友。”<br/>
　　少年也冲他挥了两下，这就算是应下了。<br/>
　　只可惜，上杉后来再没有见过当时的少年，那日分别后没过多久，父亲过世，随后便是西剑流突然起兵征战东瀛。他在混乱中继承龙首，在西剑流的铁腕统治之下力保竹龙众于不灭之地。再然后西剑流挥师中原，饮败而归，东瀛武道又冒出来一个声称要讨伐西剑流余孽声张正义，实则别有居心的残忍联盟，他实在不能放任不管，同一时间不知从哪窜出几伙诡异的流寇，一直侵扰竹龙众，烦不胜烦。<br/>
　　一时间也是分身乏术，再没有了去山谷中偷闲赏樱的闲工夫。只是偶尔在院中独自饮酒时，看着杯中飘落的花瓣，会想起当年在树下与他一同对饮的红发少年。当年若再见面便交个朋友的承诺，也不知何时才有机会兑现，也不知他现今身在何处，过的如何了。<br/>
　　3.<br/>
　　上杉怎么也没想到，再见当年的少年，竟然会是在这种情况下。<br/>
　　他白日里得到消息，前一阵收押的西剑流余孽竟然被人从联盟总部的大牢里救走，盟主胧三郎正下令全力缉捕逃走的人犯。而他手中正握着这名人犯带给他的信笺，那信笺便是刚刚脱逃的西剑流军师赤羽信之介约他今晚一会的邀请函。<br/>
　　思索了片刻，上杉决定带齐人马，前去会一会这个胆大包天的西剑流军师。<br/>
　　约定的地点，是一处凉亭，而亭下坐着的人，却让上杉愣住了。<br/>
　　——竟然是他。<br/>
　　亭下的人黑衣红发，依然是同一张俊美的脸，只是当时的稚气与肆意已全然消失不见，取而代之的是一军之师的沉稳与威严。这位西剑流军师的面上看不出任何表情，只是目光在划过他腰间的佩刀之时稍微停顿了一下，很快便抬起头，大方地请上杉入座。若不是长得这样好看的人并不多见，上杉都要怀疑是自己认错了人。<br/>
　　上杉龙矢看着军师的脸，又想起当日分别时少年明艳的笑容，脚步不由得一滞，他实在无法将杀伐决断恶名远扬的西剑流军师与多年前那个眼中满含善意邀他共饮的少年重叠在一起。而这事实又活生生地摆在他眼前，他不是假想过那孩子日后会做些什么，若两人再见面会是什么样的场景，只是独独没有想到会在这样的情况下与故人重逢，也万没有想到，那时的孩子再出现在他面前时，是杀人不眨眼的魔头。<br/>
　　看着西剑流军师一副波澜不惊的模样，仿佛并没有认出他来。上杉默默在心里苦笑一声，之前的承诺…怕是再无机会兑现了。<br/>
　　赤羽开门见山地表明来意，这次约他前来，就是想要与他结盟，以保全残存的西剑流，他还给上杉仔细分析了当前局面以示诚意。只是上杉心中有自己的坚持，不愿因利益和算计与曾经满手血腥的西剑流结盟。<br/>
　　“竹龙众就算是玉石俱焚，也是求仁得仁，”上杉顿了一下，再开口便是已无转圜余地的逐客令：“今日这席话，吾受益良多，上杉龙矢便不为难先生，请。”<br/>
　　不料，赤羽闻言并未露出失望的神色，也没有任何起身要走的迹象，而是抬手又添了一杯茶水。上杉一时间感到十分诧异，话都说道这个份上了，难道他还不放弃么？<br/>
　　只听赤羽缓缓说道：“西剑流今日的下场，是昔日为恶所付出的惨痛代价…但西剑流覆灭，真能换来东瀛的和平？如果只为利益，算计，吾怎敢冒着如此危险，与大人单独见面。”<br/>
　　他起身将茶杯轻轻放在上杉面前，定定地看着上杉道：“若真如大人所说，胧三郎会是一个更好的合作对象。为了维持权利，壮大势力，他会更愿意让西剑流存活…”<br/>
　　上杉直视着赤羽，静默不语，等着赤羽继续说，刚才那说那句话时，这双赤色瞳孔中流露出的悔恨与愧疚似是诚心的。这让上杉心中的堡垒，有些动摇了，但是光靠这点微末的动摇，还不足以改变他的决定。<br/>
　　“而我却冒着危险，孤身前来找寻大人，这是为什么。”<br/>
　　“为什么…？”上杉自己也没发觉，他的语气中加杂了些许期待。<br/>
　　“因为我相信一个人，他相信你，相信你所信奉的侠字，是人与人互相扶持，因为他，所以我也相信你愿意真心帮助西剑流，为东瀛带来和平！”劲风卷起赤羽鬓角的碎发，露出硬朗的五官，他说这话时，正无比坚定地看着上杉。<br/>
　　此时眼前之人透着真诚的眉眼，渐渐和多年前树下的少年融合在了一起。<br/>
　　上杉轻笑一声，终于松口：“你令我刮目相看了。”说罢，爽快地端起茶杯一饮而尽。<br/>
　　西剑流与竹龙众的结盟便拍板定案了。<br/>
　　4.<br/>
　　彼时赤羽功体被七窍水银针所封，还需要上杉替他拔针。虽有内功雄厚的上杉鼎力相助，取针过程却依然凶险非常，先前饱受虐待折磨的虚弱身子险些没遭住银针穿体的痛苦。银针应声而出时，赤羽双唇抿成一线，脸上一丝血色也无，额头上的冷汗凝成豆大的汗珠，不断滑下。明明马上就要支持不住了，这人还倔强的不肯就此昏去，硬是死撑着将布局交代完毕，将西剑流众人送出门之后，才终于摇晃着向前栽下去。上杉赶紧上前一步揽住他的腰，将他接在怀中。<br/>
　　赤羽只觉的自己才刚稍微松了口气，眼前便突然一黑，霎时间地转天旋，连脚步都迈不稳了。就在他即将要与地板抱个满怀之时，旁边伸过一只结实的臂膀将他稳住。他的意识虽然已在摇摇欲坠的边缘，但直觉敏锐地认为身后的怀抱令人心安，他便没有多做挣扎，用尽最后一丝理智喃喃道：“…多…谢…先生…”<br/>
　　这才终于舍得昏过去了<br/>
　　上杉看着怀中人安稳的睡颜，有些哭笑不得，横抱起赤羽送到客房休息。虽然他对赤羽倔强死撑的行为表示无奈，但同时也不得不钦佩赤羽所表现出的强烈的责任感。<br/>
　　从这之后，他二人的关系变越来越亲近，渐渐从盟友发展成了无话不谈的生死挚交。<br/>
　　上杉越发觉得他的这位朋友，与外界相传的形象相差甚远。赤羽不仅没有像传闻中的那样冷血无情，阴险狡诈，反而重情重义，智勇双全。两人结交以来，一直相互扶持，不曾有所保留，也从未对对方有过一丝一毫的猜忌怀疑。<br/>
　　5.<br/>
　　只是在那之后，没过多久胧三郎阴谋败露，他当场便翻脸与联盟宣战。<br/>
　　更为达掌权目的，精心策划了一场公审闹剧，一夕之间便将昔日侠名远扬的上杉龙矢拉下水变成了灭门惨案的凶手。然而当年的事，他也的确有错。<br/>
　　上杉心中明白合该一偿当年矫枉过正的罪孽，便提出让他们不要插手此事，并要求龙一即日起带领竹龙众与他划清界限，欲借此最大限度的保全其他不相干的人。<br/>
　　“龙一不足之处，还请信之介你多多帮忙。” 上杉向赤羽微鞠一躬，言语中已带有托孤之意。<br/>
　　“我若拒绝。”赤羽的反应有些出乎意料，上杉虽然知道他不会轻易答应，但却没想到赤羽会直接将头偏向一侧，不愿受礼也不愿与他正面相对。<br/>
　　“我相信你不会拒绝。”上杉沉吟片刻，笃定道。<br/>
　　“那你更该清楚，我不会抛下你！”平日里沉着稳重的声线，此刻却莫名带了急躁。<br/>
　　上杉沉声道：“莫忘军师之责，不可感情用事而坏大局。”<br/>
　　他的话音还未落，赤羽便开口道：“牺牲你，毫无意义，我们可以有更好的方法渡过此关。”<br/>
　　上杉知道他的意思，只是心中尚有自己的坚持。这是他早该面对的责任，他也不愿拖累同伴一起遭受千夫所指。赤羽还想再劝，他便出声打断：“你说过，无论如何都支持我的决定，若你还当我是朋友，请不要再劝了。”<br/>
　　赤羽闻言欲再说些什么，最终是没有说出口，垂下眼眸，又将头转向一边去了。<br/>
　　他此时大半张脸都隐在了碎发遮挡的阴影中，上杉看不清他的表情，沉吟片刻道：“信之介，多谢你这段时间的扶持，人生能交上你这样的朋友，是上杉龙矢之幸，吾已无遗憾了。”说罢便深深向赤羽鞠下一躬。<br/>
　　虽然不知你是否还能认得出我，也不知你是否还记得当年树下的约定，但此时这番真情实感的剖白，也算是兑现了之前的承诺了吧。<br/>
　　上杉苦笑一声，刻意不去看赤羽眼中沉甸甸的心痛与宽大袍袖下握紧发白的指节。<br/>
　　然而后来，赤羽也确实没有再劝过上杉半句，他只是用行动证明了自己决计不会将上杉抛下。<br/>
　　公审当天，赤羽同风间烈联手，将上杉从一众“认罪伏法”的打杀中救出。<br/>
　　“真多时候，一个人的能为是有限的，谁都难免会犯错失败，这个时候便需要同伴互相帮扶，只要不抛下同伴，眼前即便有再多失败，也不足为惧。”<br/>
　　赤羽说这话时，正站在院中樱花树下，灼灼的目光直勾勾地盯着重伤初愈的上杉。<br/>
　　上杉听完这番话，心中一震，顿时了然<br/>
　　——原来他也记得我啊。<br/>
　　“从今往后，这责任，吾愿与大人一同承担。”赤羽说这话时，正巧院中掀起了一道微风，吹的头顶绽放的樱花簌簌作响，有一片正巧落下，轻柔地吻过赤羽的发梢便藏进脚下的草丛中不见了。<br/>
　　上杉凝视着赤羽明艳动人的笑容，半晌后伸出手，握住赤羽手腕，微微用力将他拉到怀中：“咱们又见面了…信…”<br/>
　　怀中的声音有些闷，但却难掩笑意：“是呀，又见面了，龙牙先生…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>